


Тихая могила

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло никогда не пробовал оживлять мертвых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая могила

**Author's Note:**

> ER, постканон от 797 главы  
> Бета: skunsa

В капитанской каюте желтой субмарины пахло пролитым сладким вином. Узкая для двоих койка скрипела, как старая рассохшаяся сосна под ветром.  
— О ком думаешь? — прорычал Кид, опираясь механической рукой, нависнув над Ло и чувствуя его ровное, едва теплое дыхание. — О ком, черт возьми, думаешь, когда в тебе мой член?  
Безучастный Ло не ответил. Он смотрел в упор, но рассеянным и мутным взглядом — ресницы слиплись, под нижними веками залегли тени. Кид видел мелкие лопнувшие сосуды в уголках его переменчивых полупрозрачных глаз.  
Механическая рука щелкала шестеренками, вместо перекатывающихся под кожей мышц в стальном корпусе с шумом ходили поршни. Кид двигался медленно, ощущая, как туго входит член, растягивая тесную задницу Ло. Было горячо и узко, а от мази так скользко и влажно, что можно было различить тихий хлюпающий звук.  
Ло стиснул плечи Кида сильными холодными пальцами, больно впился короткими ногтями. Он был непривычно молчаливым — ни вскрика, ни ругани, ни едкого, вяжущего, как кислая груша, замечания.  
На груди Ло отчетливо выделялись на фоне черных линий татуировок три свежие, уродливо зарубцевавшиеся отметины от пулевых ранений. На ощупь они были шершавыми и горячими — Кид медленно провел ладонью. Уткнулся лбом в острые ключицы Ло и шумно втянул воздух. Как всегда, от хирурга Ло пахло кровью, спиртом и йодом. И слегка, но мерзко, как в морге, тянуло формалином. Кид дышал размеренно и глубоко, пока не распробовал мятный привкус с примесью дегтярного мыла.  
Сам Ло, казалось, не имел запаха и вкуса — а раньше его загорелая кожа была, если лизнуть, горько-сладкой, как древесная смола и мед.  
После битвы на Дресс Розе Ло вернулся к Киду чужим. И странно неудобным. Как размокшая от дождя самокрутка, из которой сыплется влажными комками табак. Как глоток рома, попавший не в то горло — давишься, кашляешь, а на глазах слезы. Как пистолет, раз за разом дающий осечку.  
Не было больше наглых шуток и горькой от морской соли ухмылочки, которую Кид сцеловывал с потрескавшихся губ Ло. Смельчак, хитрец и стервец Ло стал похож на унылый выжженный город с черными от сажи остовами домов. Кид видел такие города — он сам спалил их дотла, остался только серый, скрипящий под сапогами пепел. Но то — сам, своими руками.  
Накатила и ударила, как свинцовое пушечное ядро, сука-ревность.  
— О ком ты думаешь?  
Зло и отчаянно Кид прихватил зубами тонкую кожу на шее Ло, оставил белеющие отметины. Еще и еще раз, со всей дури — до синяков.  
— О ком, сволочь?!  
Ло сорвался — коротко и хрипло застонал, дернулся под Кидом, резче насаживаясь на член.  
— О Доф... ламинго.  
У Кида мурашки побежали по чуть влажной от испарины спине, лопатки свело, словно прямо между ними впился змеёй чужой взгляд. Будто в комнате появился третий лишний — издевательски скалящийся наблюдатель.  
Сбивчиво, глотая окончания, захлебываясь вскриками-всхлипами, Ло горячо шептал Киду на ухо о том, что хочет сделать с Дофламинго.  
Ло мечтал разрезать и разворотить его грудь, смять в крошево ребра, чтобы осколки воткнулись в легкие. Глубоко погрузить руку в горячее и влажное кровавое месиво, нащупать и сжать в ладони еще бьющееся живое сердце. Держать его и ощущать, как под пальцами затихает пульсация.  
Кид плотно прижал ладонь к дрожащим от возбуждения жарким губам Ло.  
— Заткнись.  
Койка громко скрипнула. Кид придавил беспокойно мечущегося, грубо дрочащего себе Ло, навалившись всем весом, жестко и нетерпеливо загнал член на всю длину.  
Задыхающийся Ло сильно, до крови укусил за пальцы — Кид неохотно отнял ладонь.  
Ло лежал под ним с широко раздвинутыми ногами, но думал о своем чертовом Дофламинго.  
— Что? — с обидой выплюнул Кид, переводя дыхание. — Небось, крепче всего у тебя стоит на то, как твой Дофламинго тебя связывает и имеет во все дыры? Уверен, что зад не треснет — его член принимать, а?  
Ло ухмыльнулся ему гадко, как в былые дни, и, закрыв глаза, стал чаще и резче подаваться навстречу.  
Кид кончил в тот момент, когда ему передалась сладкая крупная дрожь разгоряченного, хрипло, не своим голосом заскулившего Ло. Лег рядом — сердце стучало так, что в ушах шумело, было жарко от нагревшейся металлической руки.  
— Ну а сейчас ты о ком думаешь?  
— О Росинанте, которого убил Дофламинго.  
Кид посерьезнел и напрягся, он не любил, когда Ло становился кислым и рассказывал о своем детстве — про доброго Росинанта и его злого брата Дофламинго, который Росинанта застрелил то ли за предательство, то ли так, от злобности. У Кида и у самого было над чем поплакать за рюмкой коньяка, но он-то молчал.  
— Я никогда не был на могиле Росинанта, — сказал Ло, глядя на свои пальцы — каждая фаланга отмечена черной буквой наколки DEATH. — И никогда не пробовал оживлять мертвых.  
Кид тревожно вгляделся в его бледное строгое лицо.

На безлюдном зимнем острове Миньон, где похоронили Росинанта, стояла абсолютная тишина. Чайки молчали, беззвучно разбивались о берег темные волны, с серого неба неслышно падал снег, сугробы заглушали шум шагов, и даже лед не скрипел под сапогами.  
У темного камня, на котором была выбита лишь дата смерти и личный номер дозорного, Кид хотел сказать: «Опомнись, Ло». Но так и не произнес ни слова, лишь вздохнул, и облако пара осело на воротник шубы.  
Копать твердую мерзлую землю было тяжело даже после того, как у надгробья на несколько часов развели костер, чтобы лед в почве чуть подтаял.  
— Остановись, — одними губами шепнул Кид, когда в неглубокой могиле показалась крышка цинкового гроба.  
Ло безумно глянул на него черными от расширившихся зрачков глазами. И что-то ответил, но звука не было.  
Кид знал, что под тяжелой крышкой они увидят окоченевшее, ссохшееся, замороженное тело трехметрового гиганта — Росинанта. Без запаха тлена и гнили — на зимних островах мертвецы сохранялись не хуже, чем рыба, вмерзшая в лед.  
Гроб открылся неслышно.  
Внутри, на чистом белом сукне лежали лишь аккуратно свернутая черная шуба, окровавленная рубашка, расшитая красными сердцами, и очки с матовыми темными стеклами.  
Ло странно, страшно улыбнулся. Вместо очевидного «Росинант жив», Кид прочел по губам:  
— Дофламинго его не убил.  
Стало муторно на душе, холод пробрался под шубу, и теперь Киду казалось, что за ними сквозь снегопад наблюдают двое — Росинант и Дофламинго.  
Кид крепко ухватил Ло за предплечье механической рукой и потащил прочь от развороченной могилы.  
Позже, ночью он вернется, обольет керосином вещи в гробу и сожжет. Может, тогда его Ло наконец-то отпустят эти проклятые братья.


End file.
